


After Dark (WIP)

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Season/Series 11, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant through Season 10, Castiel Whump, Castiel's Handprint, Dean Winchester Whump, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Frottage, Frotting, Grace Sharing, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Needy Castiel, Needy Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Porn with Feelings, Possible Character Death, Sam Whump, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, Updated regularly, Wet & Messy, Work In Progress, that last one is not related to the sex tags omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dangerous things lurking in those dark shadows. Dean, Cas, and Sam get put to the test one more time as they deal with the fallout of removing the Mark of Cain, and learn that there's a lot more to lose than just the light. </p>
<p>An alternate-canon look at what the Darkness could have been, Stephen King style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been removed, but I wanted to preserve the comments. Should I ever unknot the rest of the story from my brain, a new post will be made and updates will be added to these chapters.
> 
> My sincere apologies.

[There are only bones here now.]


	2. Fallen Angel

[There are only bones here now]


	3. Redux

[There are only bones here now]


	4. Terms of Endearment

[There are only bones here now]


	5. Shadows

[There are only bones here now]


	6. Sanguinarium

[There are only bones here now]


	7. The Red and the Black

[There are only bones here now]


	8. Synchrony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

[There are only bones here now]


	9. Dod Kalm

[There are only bones here now]


	10. Gethsemane

[There are only bones here now]


	11. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of section II finds Dean mulling over some hard truths in the quiet hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you all something while I work on the next, much longer beast. I hope you enjoy it!  
> *Dean angst alert* You've been warned.

[There are only bones here now]


	12. Hellbound

[There are only bones here now]


	13. Within/Without

[There are only bones here now]


	14. Roadrunners

[There are only bones here now]


	15. Drive

[There are only bones here now]


	16. Redux II: Three Words

[There are only bones here now]


	17. Soft Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE (as of 6/7/17)
> 
> I found a beta! This unbeta'd version of the story will remain up on this ao3 until September 1st, 2017. Download it before then if you want to keep a copy. The beta'd, revised, COMPLETED STORY (yes that means with an ending) will be posting in the next month or so at a different link. I will update this story with the link to the final when that happens so anyone/everyone subscribed will be notified. If you have questions about it, come visit me at my [tumblr](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment here!

[There are only bones here now]


	18. One Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE (as of 6/7/17)
> 
> I found a beta! This unbeta'd version of the story will remain up on this ao3 until September 1st, 2017. Download it before then if you want to keep a copy. The beta'd, revised, COMPLETED STORY (yes that means with an ending) will be posting in the next month or so at a different link. I will update this story with the link to the final when that happens so anyone/everyone subscribed will be notified. If you have questions about it, come visit me at my [tumblr](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment here!

[There are only bones here now]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me <3 The end is coming very soon...


End file.
